I Love You
by asheliavalentine
Summary: This is based on a story I found.. Ginny feels ignored by her boyfriend, Draco. Draco Ginny, with some Draco Hermione.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.  
This is based on the story "The Doll of Love" by err.. i don't really know.. i just read it on the internet. sorry.. whoever owns this story.. well, it belongs to them.

**I LOVE YOU**

Ginny sat on her bed, upset. Tomorrow was her and Draco's first anniversary. What made her upset was the fact that for the past year that they were going out, Draco never acknowledged her much. She really loved him, and showed it, but he still treated her the way ordinary Slytherins treated Gryffindors. He also continued to date other girls, and it drove Ginny jealous.

But although he acted that way, he gave her a stuffed doll everyday starting from their first date. Ginny just wished he cared the way she did.

One time, she asked him if he loved her. Instead of a reply, he just laughed, handed her the day's doll, and said, "Don't be silly. See you tomorrow, Ginny."

She watched him walk away with one of his girlfriends. She was so hurt that day.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She got out of bed and fished it from her bag. It was Draco.

"Hello, Ginny," he said.

"Hi, Draco… Do you want to go out tomorrow?" she asked.

"I can't. I have plans."

"Umm, what kind of plans?" she hoped it wasn't what she thought.

"I have a date with Hermione."

It was what she thought. She felt broken inside. She thought he might have remembered. Still, Ginny hoped. "Draco… Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's my date with Hermione. But I'll come by your house tomorrow morning. I have to give you the day's doll."

"Oh…" she bit her lip. "Okay."

"Alright, then. Bye."

"Bye, Draco." She said. "I love you."

She waited, but he just hung up.

Another doll. As if she needed more. She already had 365, one for every day of the year. Dolls of every shape, size, and color lined her shelves. Some were even on her bed.

The more she thought about it, the more she could see that to Draco, she was just another girlfriend. He would never love her… not as long as he had other girls in line. She had seen him with his girls. They were absolutely beautiful. Rich, too. Not to mention powerful. Ginny knew she couldn't compete.

This was enough. She didn't want to be just some back-up girlfriend. She made up her mind. She was going to break up with him tomorrow.

The next day, Draco was already waiting at Ginny's porch.

"Hey, Ginny," He said, taking her hand. "I have your doll here."

Then, she saw Hermione waiting for him at the sidewalk.

"No," she replied pulling away. "I'm through with all of this."

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

He was amused.

"Just say it to my face that you love me, why don't you?" her eyes threatened to cry. "You never told me, not even once!"

His eyebrows rose. He still didn't care.

Ginny began to cry.

"Please tell me that you love me. Or at least you did! Let me know that you did!"

"Ginny..."

"You know what? Forget it!"

She turned her back on him and reached for the door.

Draco grabbed her and put the doll in her hands.

"If you'd just let me explain."

But Ginny was too angry to listen. "I've had enough of these!" she cried, and hurled the doll onto the street.

Draco ran to the road and retrieved the doll. "Ginny, please, listen -"

A loud horn interrupted him.

A big truck was coming in breakneck speed.

"Draco!" Ginny cried, frantic. "Watch out!"

A week passed since the accident. A lot of people were hurt, but they all survived. However, since then, Ginny didn't bother to know what had happened to Draco. She knew he was alive. She didn't know when he'd get out of the hospital. Or maybe he already has. She wanted to know. Despite the way he treated her, Ginny loved him. Up until now, she did.

She was in her room, looking at some of the dolls on her bed. They made her sad. They reminded her of Draco. Especially the last one. It was the one Draco gave her for their anniversary. She knew it was special. It was different from all the others...

It looked like him.

Ginny picked up the doll and held against her chest. She was surprised at what she heard.

"Hey, Ginny!" Draco's voice came from the doll. "Happy anniversary. I love you, Ginny. I hope you know you're the only one I love."

Startled at her discovery, Ginny pressed all of the other dolls. Each one was different: some sang, some said funny stuff, some told her Draco's secrets. But each and every one told her that he loves her. He always will.

Now she was in tears.

"Ginny?"

She jumped and turned around. Draco had climbed in through her window.

She ran to him and he held her tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know..."

"Shh... don't cry."

Draco leaned and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled. She knew that now. "I love you too."

It didn't matter anymore. It never should have.

Note: This is my first fan fiction that is published. Please review, but go easy on it... I'm just a kid... T.T


End file.
